Betrayed by heart, Decieved by trust
by Setsuna
Summary: PG13 for Inu's potty mouth/hint of sexual content. Kagome has found poor decieved Inuyasha in the arms of Kikyo and runs. Thinking Inu doesn't love her, she decides the only way to stop the pain is to kill herself. Can Inu save her? Will she let him?
1. Default Chapter

Hello, hello! This is Setsuna here! I'm writing my first Inuyasha fan fic! I'm so happy! Just to let you know, this is sort of a song-fic. It goes along with " Tourniquet " by Evanescence. The first part of the fanfic will be mostly the story, the lyrics will come a bit later. I just wanna fill you in on what's going on before the real story starts and the music begins! ^-^ Well, enjoy!! Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha (( =**( ~sniffles~ )) and I don't own the song " Tournquet " or the band Evanescence, but if I did I'd be the happiest chick in the world! ^-^  
  
* Hint: (( ~ )) Means lyrics. ~ Lyrics go here! It's not that confusing, so don't fear! ~ (( ' )) Means thoughts. (*( thoughts will probably be in italics )*) ' I'm thinking of a number b/t 1 and 10! ' (( " )) Means spoken. " I luv Inuyasha! "  
  
Get it? Good! Now on with the show! ( I've always wanted to say that! )  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
'Was that what I thought it was?' Kagome wondered to herself, running through the woods, tears streaming down her pale face. Her foot steps almost seeminglessly touching the ground. She was trying hard to keep her footing on the slick forest floor. It was late at night and everyone was camped near Kaede's village. They had all been sleeping, when Kagome awoke to see Inuyasha sneaking out into the forest. Curriosidy took over and, of course, she followed him. After a few minutes, she lost him, and by the time he was found....  
  
....Inuyasha had just been seen holding Kikyo in his arms KISSING her. They had been caught up in the heated passion, kissing like there was no tomorrow... WHATEVER! It wasn't what Kagome thought it was! But just as soon as she seen them, she ran. Where to, she didn't even know.  
  
'How could he do that to me?' She thought. 'Just this night he told me he loved me and even made me his mate! What did I do in just a few hours to make him stray so quickly from me!?' Kagome had been running for hours in the dark woods. Her feet and sides ached from all the running and were crying out for her to stop. Her chest was pounding, lunges yelling at her for making them work so hard. Gasping in hordes of air with every step she took. Kagome fell to her knees screaming out from the pain of her broken heart, practically ignoring her aching muscles. Just hours before, Kagome and Inuyasha were together, she was his mate, and they were proving their love for each other. But something had come over Inuyasha, faster than lightening streaking across the sky.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
Back in the woods with Inuyasha... what REALLY happened..  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
"Argh! Kikyo you stupid bitch! What in the hell do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha yelled at the dead miko priestess. He jerked himself away from her grasp just realizing what they had been doing. She had tricked him into kissing her. "What are you talking about my lil' Inu-chan! We were just kissing! There's no harm in that, is there? After all, we do love each other!" Kikyo moved closer to Inuyasha. She wanted nothing more than to destroy Inuyasha's and her reincarnet's relationship so she could have him back. The thought of that wretched little girl having her true love sent up a heated rage throughout her body. She hated Kagome more than anything. And from the way she seen Kagome run when Inuyasha and she were kissing, her plan was working. "I don't love you! I love Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. All of a sudden a familar scent hit his nose. 'Cherry blossoms?...Kagome!' He looked down at the dead priestess. His eyes flashing with surpirse, fear, and anger all at once. His eyebrows arched and his brow wrinkled. Anger was swelling up inside of him faster than he could control it. Kikyo noticed the look on his face and smiled. She knew what he was thinking. "Kagome was here wasn't she!" He yelled at her. "I don't see why you're so angry, Inu-chan!" Kikyo continued to smile. "You! You wretched excuse for a dead human! You tricked me! You tricked me into kissing you, knowing Kagome was watching!" Inuyasha's eyes light up in anger. A crimson red with little hints of flames dancing in his eyes. Kagome had been there, she had seen him and Kikyo kissing. 'But it isn't what she thinks! I love her! Not this dead bag of bones! Kagome!' Inuyasha shoved the dead miko priestess aside and ran after Kagome, following her scent.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Through all the tears, Kagome could have sworn she heard Inuyasha's voice calling her name. 'Why would he be calling for me? He played me for a fool! I thought he loved me! Let him have his way with me! And yet he goes running to that dead piece of dirt!' Crying Kagome thought to herself. The pain was almost unbareable. She huddled against the God Tree, pulling her knees close. She looked down at her wrists and one thought came to mind.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Running as fast as he could without tripping and falling on the wet leaf floor, Inuyasha chased after Kagome's scent. 'Gods.. what have I done? How could I do that her!?! And that bitch... that dead worthless wench trying to ruin me! How could I kiss something like that! What came over me!?! Why did I have to go out there!?!' Inuyasha scolded himself over and over again. Cursing his stupidity and thinking about what he could have done differently. He only lost his footing once, as he turned a corner. That's when he could feel it. Pain. Unbareable pain. Coming from somewhere. It was far off, but he could still feel it. Without another thought, he knew who it was. "...Kagome..."  
  
*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: Hullo!! How was that for the prologue? Did ya like! ^-^ If I have enough time, I'll put the original first chap up. But I dunno if my evil mom will let me. ( =P @ Mom. Mom glares back. o.o; ) I'll try to update some here and there, hopefully again tomorrow or sometime Thursday. If not then, I'll try to update Friday or twice over the weekend. I've got a very busy schedule. o.o; Well, please be kind and R/R! I'll update faster and put up longer chapters with every review I get! And if my mom reads this story, sorry for all the cursing. ^-^ It's Inuyasha's fault for having a potty mouth! Well, gotta jet! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Blood, Tears, and Betrayal

** It's come to my attention that FF won't allow italics so, just do the best you can if you get confused on anything! Sorry!!!**  
  
A/N: Aloha! Hullo there! ^-^ Here we are once again with my lil Inuyasha fan/song fic. The lyrics are coming up in this chap. I will warn you, it gets pretty angsty. But don't worry, if it gets too bad, I'll give you a heads up. I'm not sure whether or not to kill off Kagome like my original idea was ( o.o; ain't I evil? No I don't hate her. It's how the story was going ) so I'll take a poll. Review and tell me whether to: a) kill her off and end the story that way, b) kill her off and have her ghost haunt Inuyasha for all the pain he caused her, or c) have her live. Well, it's reader's choice, so choose wisely! Now on with the stupid disclaimer I must always put _ _() and then with the show! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inuyasha ( but if I did =) cackle. ) or the band Evanescence. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
'How can I live in this world, or ever, if the person I love doesn't even want to be with me, but something dead?' With tears running down her face, she looked around her. And then she saw it. Lying next to her was a long, thin, and rather sharp rock. Immediatly she picked it up and dug into her wrist. ' I know I'm human, but he's only half demon! A dead bag of bones is better than me?' She kept compairing herself to Kikyo. Which of course made her feel worse. ( A/N: Here comes the song! ^_~ )  
  
~ I tried to kill the pain / But only brought more / So much more ~  
  
Tears kept running down her face, but she didn't even flinch. The pain in her heart was worse than anything physical. Nothing she could do short of death would take away that pain. And death was the only way she knew to get out of it. Her heart ached, hurt, screamed out the pain it felt. She had willingly given herself to Inuyasha, thinking he loved her, and all the while knowing she loved him. And yet, he runs off and is seen kissing Kikyo. Was she really that worse then Kikyo? A worthless human vs. a bag of bones and mud? The mud could actually win? How could she live knowing this? Well, she couldn't live...  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. 'She went this way! I can still smell her!' Jumping up to the top of the trees and running just as fast as he can, Inuyasha followed the trail of her scent. All he wanted more in the world was to be with Kagome and explain everything. 'I must get to her! And quick! Only the Gods know what she must be thinking! And after what we had just got through doing! Gods!' Inuyasha's thoughts made him run faster. His legs pumped harder, muscles tensing, feet pounding against the ground. His heart was beating so fast, almost to the tempo of a hummingbirds wings. Sniffing the air it hit him, like a smack in the face....  
  
'Blood?' Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when it hit him, almost knocking him to the ground. 'Please! Don't let that be Kagome!' He jumped to the ground and began running again. 'I can't be that far away! Gods, don't let me be too late!'  
  
At top speed Inuyasha was running when...  
  
"WHACK!" He feel flat on his face.  
  
"Oof!" Sitting up, Inuyasha looked behind him. "Damn trees and their damn roots!" He cursed to himself outloud. Jumping up, he began to run again. 'Shit! Who knows how much time that stupid fall cost me! Kagome! I'm coming!'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Falling to the ground, the rock tossed from her hand, Kagome looked up into the sky. 'How beautiful the stars look just before you die.' She thought. 'They seem to sparkle for you...' The blood pouring from her large wounds was pooling around her. The gashes ran up her wrists about an inch long and at least half an inch wide. Though the left one was larger than the right, she couldn't hold onto the rock very well once her left wrist was cut.  
  
" Kagome! " 'There's that damned voice I've been hearing!' She thought. 'Why does it seem to haunt me so!?'  
  
~ I lay dying / And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal ~  
  
Her eyelids began to feel heavy. 'Good-bye, Inuyasha..' She thought. 'I hope you're happy without me. Now you and your dead Kikyo can be together forever. I won't get in the way.'  
  
" Kagome! " 'That voice again! Go away! '  
  
Kagome's skin, pale and soft, seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her stomach felt heavy, like something was weighing upon it from all the blood loss. She wanted to throw up but couldn't do it. Her stomach lurched, it made her want to hurl even more. The cold was stabbing at her bones and she began to invulntarily shudder.  
  
" Kagome! " 'That voice again.. So close.. ' She thought.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
" Kagome! " Inuyasha cried out. He could smell her blood, it was intoxicating. The smell was so strong he was afraid that he might pass out. 'No.. it's growing stonger!' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I think I'm too late!!' "KAGOME!!!!!" Through tears he cried out again even louder. He didn't care who heard. Faster he ran when he saw something underneath the God Tree. 'Is that Kagome!?' He was almost to her when the smell of blood hit him at full force and he was knocked back, unconcious.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: Hullo!! Here I am again! So, how was this chapy? I hope it was too your liking. If there's anything I could to make this story better, just let me know. Well, I'm going to back to working on the next chap. Feel free to contact me if you need to. Here's my MSN sn: Faith_VS@passport.com my e- mail is: olo@peoplepc.com Thanks! Hasta lavista!  
  
*WARNING* The next chapter may be a bit... depressing. Just letting ya know! 


	3. Chapter 2: Forgiveness of Sins, Pleading...

A/N: Hullo again! ^-^ Setsuna here! So, how's the story going? Okay, Okay... I know it's just like all the other In/Kag cleche's out there that have to do with Inu and Kikyo. But hey, it takes forever to come up with something original! And besides, all the great author's out there rip off someone else's ideas anyways! LOL But don't worry. I have a new idea I'm working on that's ACTUALLY original. None of the same stuff people are throwing around now days. Well, enough of my ranting, on with the disclaimer and then with the show!!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I don't own Inuyasha, the song "Tourniquet", or the band Evanescence. Thank you.  
  
*^*^*^* Chapter 2: Forgiveness of Sins, Pleading of the Heart  
  
' Please... my friends... forgive me.' Pictures of Kagome's friends flashed through her mind. All her tears finally stopping, her eyes puffing, she silently said her good-byes. 'Shippo.. be strong without me! I love you, you little kitsune! Sango, be good to Miroku, he really loves you. Miroku, don't be so perverted, and you better not cheat on Sango! ...She really does care whether or not you flirt with other girls.' Then she came to the one person she had hardly anything to say to.. ' And Inuyasha...' What to say...? 'All I can say is good-bye. Now, please all my friends, forgive me! '  
  
~ I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming ~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Finally coming to, Inuyasha stands, and races over to Kagome. Kneeling in the pool of blood surrounding her body, he picks her up in his arms. "Kagome.. oh God's, Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha?" She breathed, barely opening her eyes to him.  
  
~ Am I too lost to be saved / Am I too lost? ~  
  
"Kagome!! My love! What have you done!?" Inuyasha cried through the tears streaming down his face. "Y-You-Your love? How can I be your love? You kissed Kikyo!" The pain of what she said stabbed at her slow beating heart. Tears formed in her eyes again and threatened to fall. Her reaction surprised her. She didn't even know she had any tears left! "Kagome! I love only you! Kikyo tricked me into doing that trying to destroy us! Please, don't die on me Kagome! I need you!" He pulled her close to him, her blood staining his kimono (haiori).  
  
~ My God, my Tourniquet / Return to me Salvation / My God, My Tourniquet / Return to me Salvation. ~  
  
"Y-You love me? You don't love her?" Kagome asked shakily. "No, Kag-chan! Of course not! My heart belongs to you! And only you!" Inuyasha forced out through tears. " Why did you go to her in the first place, Inu-chan? " She asked him, her eyes looking straight into his, tears falling. " I-I-I don't know. All I know is that I did. But it wasn't to do anything with her. Mostly to get her to leave us alone. I swear Kagome! " " But... the way you were... you were holding her... you kissed her... " For a moment her breath caught and she choked out another sob. " I never meant for it to happen! I swear by the light of the Gods! Please, Kagome! You can't leave me! You're everything to me! You're my whole world! If I lost you, I'd die myself! " Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to hold back the rest of his tears. ' I can't lose her!' Inuyasha thought to himself, body shaking. 'My life would be meaningless without her! We lost each other once before, I could never let that happen again! Please, Kagome! Don't leave me!!' "I'm.. so sorry, Inuyasha." All the color was drained from Kagome's body. Her skin felt so cold against Inuyasha it sent shudders all down his spin. "Kagome, please, stay with me. I can't lose you again. I need you." Hugging her close, Inuyasha bent his head down and kissed her. For a moment she kissed back, and then stopped. Quickly Inuyasha moved back. 'Oh no..' Tears formed in his eyes as he looked down at Kagome.  
  
~ Do you remember me / Lost for so long ? Will you be on the other side ? Or will you forget me ~  
  
*^*^*^*  
A/N: Okay, okay. This was a REALLY short chapter, but I promise, I'm working on the next one right now. I'll probably put up two chaps today instead of just one. Alright, well give me feed back. ^_~ I promise you're gonna get a surprise ending to this!  
  
Some weird announcer guy: Is Kagome still alive? Is she dead? And if so, is there anyway to save or bring her back? Check in next time kiddies for, Betrayed by heart, Decieved by trust! Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 3: Pain and Sorrow

A/N: Hullo! Here we are again! So how am I doing so far? Well, people have e-mailed me about the poll and... it's a tie! ^-^ So, I'm just going to have to take matters into my own hands! Muwhahahaha! No worries though! Just wait and see what happens. I have the most perfect idea! ^-^ Well, on with the show!!  
  
Disclaimer: You already know... I don't own Inuyasha, "Tourniquet", or Evanescence.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
SWAG (Some weird announcer guy): Last time on, Betrayed by Heart, Decieved by Trust...  
  
' Please... my friends... forgive me.' Pictures of Kagome's friends flashed through her mind. All her tears finally stopping, her eyes puffing, she silently said her good-byes.  
  
( Scenes from last chapter appear like they do on t.v shows and stuff )  
  
Finally coming to, Inuyasha stands, and races over to Kagome. Kneeling in the pool of blood surrounding her body, he picks her up in his arms. "Kagome.. oh God's, Kagome..."  
  
"Kagome!! My love! What have you done!?" Inuyasha cried through the tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Y-You-Your love? How can I be your love? You kissed Kikyo!"  
  
"I'm.. so sorry, Inuyasha." All the color was drained from Kagome's body.  
  
"Kagome, please, stay with me. I can't lose you again. I need you." Hugging her close, Inuyasha bent his head down and kissed her. For a moment she kissed back, and then stopped. Quickly Inuyasha moved back. 'Oh no..' Tears formed in his eyes as he looked down at Kagome. ~ Do you remember me / Lost for so long ? Will you be on the other side ? Or will you forget me ~  
  
SWAG: Is Kagome going to make it? If she doesn't what will Inuyasha do? And... what is this.. a new character?!  
  
(Scenes from this chapter appear )  
  
'What's this?' A voice spoke aloud barely above a whisper. A figure in the shaddows stood watch as the heart-breaking scene before it unfolded. 'Hn. So... Inuyasha's little wench is dying? His fault.' The shaddow watching everything play out, looked at the wounds on Kagome's wrists. 'What has he done to her to make her take her own life? Worthless humans...'  
  
SWAG: Who is this person? And what does it want? Find out this time on Betrayed by Heart, Decieved by Trust!  
*^*^*^*  
Chapter 3: Pain and Sorrow  
  
Tears formed in his eyes as he looked down at Kagome. Whispering, he pleaded, "Please, don't die on me. I'll do anything if you just won't leave me!" Pulling Kagome closer to him, he could feel her breathing slow, seconds away from stoping. His tears splattering her face, Kagome opened her eyes to look up at him.  
  
~ I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming ~  
  
"I still love you Inuyasha. And I'm sorry." "No.. no, please. Don't do this." Through sobs he continued to plead, though he knew it was already too late. "I'm.. I'm so cold. Please, hold me alittle tighter, Inuyasha."  
  
~ Am I too lost to be saved / Am I too lost ~  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered for a moment.  
  
~ My God My Tourniquet / Return to me Salvation / My God My Tourniquet / Return to me Salvation ~  
  
And then...  
  
Something moved in the woods near Inuyasha and Kagome. It smelt the blood of the human.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Hunting for it's food it noticed Kagome. Curriosidy got the better of it when it noticed the young human girl crying. Why it seemed to show the slightest hint of carring, it didn't know.  
  
'Hey. That's Inuyasha's retched human.' The demon thought to itself. 'What is she doing so far in the woods alone?' It stood there, in the shaddows watching everything unfold before it's eyes. Kagome picking up the rock, tears running down her face, silenting talking to herself, not knowing something in the woods could actually hear her. It saw Kagome dig the rock into her wrists, fall to the forrest floor, Inuyasha run to her. The demon snickered to itself when Inuyasha fell.  
  
'What's this?' The demon spoke aloud barely above a whisper. It stood in the shadows watching as the heart-breaking scene before him unfolded. 'Hn. So... Inuyasha's little wench is dying? His fault.' The demon watching everything play out, looked at the wounds on Kagome's wrists. 'What has he done to her to make her take her own life? Worthless humans, taking their lives for granted.' The demon started to move on when he sensed it...  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
~ My wounds cry for the grave / My soul cries for devlierance ~  
  
"I love you.... Inu..." Before Kagome could finish her sentence all the breath left in her body escaped. Her heart-beat stopped, and her body fell limp in the crying Inuyasha's arms.  
  
~ Will I be denied Christ / -Tourniquet / My Suicide ~  
  
"I love you too, Kagome-chan." He leaned his head down and sobbed into her shoulder. And then he sensed an unwelcomed presence. His ears perked up as he heard movement in the woods to his left. An expression of anger crossed his face as the thought of someone watching his sorrow pretty much pissed him off. "Come out! Whoever you are!" He shouted in the direction of the trespasser.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
'She's dead.' The demon thought. 'What a pity..' The hate and coldness once returned to it's voice. But.. why did it seem to feel sorrow for the lose of Inuyasha's loved one? Why did it feel sorry for Inuyasha? After all... Inuyasha was it's half-brother.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
SWAG: Hello once again! Could it be? Is that Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomeru? Well, find out next time on Betrayed by Heart, Decieved by Trust!  
  
A/N: Okay.. I'm sorry this one was short. Hopefully I can put another one up today as well. If not, I'm sorry. I might try to finish the story this weekend. If not, who know's how long it'll take for me to upload anything new. I'll keep you posted. Sorry for any typos or grammer errors. I didn't have any real time to look over this. I hope you liked this chapter as well as all the others. I told you there would be some sort of surpirse! Didn't see that coming did you? Well, please review and feel free to e-mail me if you need to! Hasta lavista! -Setsuna 


	5. Chapter 4: Help From an Unlikely Source

**WARNING!!!** I JUST WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW BEFORE HAND THAT THIS IS INFACT THE LAST CHAPTER. BUT WAIT! AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, I WILL BE DOING A FOLLOW-UP TO THIS STORY! AND IT WILL BE COMING SHORTLY. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE LIKED THIS STORY, AND PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT THE FOLLOW-UP, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME. I KNOW YOU ALL WILL LOVE THIS LAST CHAPTER. I'VE PUT IN A FEW SURPRISE TWISTS AS I'VE WARNED YOU ABOUT BEFORE. ALRIGHT, WELL, NOW THAT I HAVE THAT SETTLED, HERE'S THE STORY!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~ ~* ~*~ ~*~* ~*~*~ ~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~* ~*~*~ ~*~* ~*~ ~* ~ ~ ~* ~*~ ~*~* ~*~*~ ~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~* ~*~*~ ~*~* ~*~ ~* ~ ~ ~*  
  
~*~ ~*~*  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
~*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~*  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
~*  
  
~  
  
*^*^*^*  
A/N: Hullo there! Setsuna here! So, is this story to your liking? I hope so! ^-^ Please, please! More feed-back! Feel free to e-mail, im, or what- not with any comments. Flames are some-what welcomed to! As long as there's no cussing and you have a reason to flame. I hate to inform that this, is in fact, the last chapter. But wait! As I said before I'm doing a follow- up. I'm working on that right now! ^_~ Well, that's all for now! Here's the disclaimer and on with the show! I would like to also thank wowerz for his idea on having Sesshomaru bring Kagome back. I was thinking the same thing when I wrote out this chapter yesterday night. Great minds' think alike! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: You know damn well good enough as many times as I've told you. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
*~* BTW!!! The song "Tourniquet" has finished. I'm continuing the story though! I might even bring up another song in the follow-up! Yay! Well, here's the story! ^_~  
  
SWAG: Well.. I almost got fired today, so all I'm aloud to say now is the title and the chapter... scuffs. What I was doing before was going below my standards! has a shoe thrown at him. O.O; Uhm..  
  
Betrayed by Heart, Decieved by Trust! Chapter 4: Help from an Unlikely Source!  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha glared as Sesshomaru stepped out of the brush. Gently laying Kagome on the ground, he stood, tetsusaiga in hand, facing Sesshomaru.  
  
"Watching your little wench die, due to something you did, I can imagine. No, wait. I know you did. Or else you wouldn't have been begging for forgiveness like one of those disgusting humans." At the last of his words Sesshomaru spit at Kagome's lifeless body. A sneer on his face as he looked up just in time to catch the tip of Inuyasha's sword with his hands.  
  
"Take that back, Bastard! How dare you spit on my love!?!" Enraged, Inuyasha slammed his sword down as hard as he could upon his half-brother. 'How dare he do that towards Kagome? He's gonna pay!'  
  
Instantly, Sesshomaru kicked out with his right leg. Swinging it around behind Inuyasha's, while dropping to the floor. He swipped Inuyasha's leg out from under him. Inuyasha falling, Sesshomaru jumped up, grabing the tetsusaiga from him and pointing it down at Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"I could kill you easily now if I wanted to. Your feelings are clouding your judgement. That's what disgusts me most about you, brother."  
  
"Half-brother!" Inuyasha heatedly corrected.  
  
"Half-brother, then," Sesshomaru continued with a sneer. "But I won't kill you. And I'll even bring back your precious Kagome -is that what you call her?- as long as you pay my price."  
  
Upon hearing the chance to bring Kagome back, Inuyasha, back-flipped up into the air, standing infront of Sesshomaru. 'He could bring Kagome back?! Gods! You've given me another chance! But... wait... at what cost?'  
  
"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha did nothing to hide the venom in his voice.  
  
"I want the tetsusaiga." Looking at the sword intently, Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha would give it up to save Kagome.  
  
"What makes you think I'd give it to you!" With one fast swipe, Inuyasha grabbed the sword from Sesshomaru's hand.  
  
"Because the lil frog demons are already here to take the human girl's soul. You haven't much time." Sesshomaru's sword was glowing, from the pressence of the soul demons. He smiled to himself knowing that Inuyasha will comply. One way or another.  
  
Hesitently, Inuyasha held out the tetsusaiga. "Bring her back to life, and you'll get the tetsusaiga."  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way." Smiling, Sesshomaru swung his sword down at Kagome's body, killing the soul demons and returning Kagome's soul to her lifeless form.  
  
Suddenly Kagome's eyes opened with shock, gasping for air she raised up clutching her chest. Inuyasha jumped down over to her, Sesshomaru grabing the tetsusaiga from his hand.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you, little half-brother!" And with that Sesshomaru bowed and disappeared.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha helped her sit up as she gasped for air. Looking down at her wrists, he noticed the gashes were gone, yet there were still thin white scars. Looking back up at Kagome, 'She still looks pale,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking around desperately, tears forming in her dark eyes again. "Is it really you? Are you dead?" She started shaking, feeling cold all of a sudden. Fear ran throughout her body, not realizing where she was.  
  
"No, I'm not dead, Kagome. You're alive!" He hugged her close to his chest, tears of happiness running down his already tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"Wha-wha-what have you done?" She asked him, angerily, pushing him away.  
  
"What do you mean, what have I done!?" Emotions rising, 'Why is she being like this! Is she mad that I brought her back? That I had to give the tetsusaiga away for her life? What!'  
  
"How could you.. How could you! You're so selfish, Inuyasha! You took me away from the one place where I could be happy! From the one place, where I felt no pain! No sorrow! Could you not wait til your time came? It wasn't far from mine! You should have been right beside me!"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about, woman!?" Inuyasha was puzzled. Yet the rage was heating up inside of him. Kagome was mad at him for bringing her back? How could she be!? He gave tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru!!  
  
"I'm talking about being in heaven! The best place anyone could go to! You were on your way there too! Sesshomaru was supposed to kill you and you were supposed to be there with me!" Tears of anger ran down her face as the thought of leaving the most glorious place ever known to man, due to some half-breed and his selfishness, flashed through her mind.  
  
"Selfishness?" The anger began to swell within Inuyasha. "Selfishness! Giving up the tetsusaiga for you is considered selfishness! I loved you! I wanted you! I needed you! And the fact that I gave up the second most important thing in my life for you is considered selfishness!? Then I wish you were dead Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Augghhhhhnnn!" Inuyasha gasped, jumping up and sitting in bed, sweat pouring off him. Looking beside him he saw what should be Kagome's sleeping form. Sighing, 'It had been a dream. But what was it supposed to mean?' Looking at the thing Kagome said was a clock he noticed the lil number thingies read, "12:03". 'Maybe it was a good thing she taught me how to read this thing. After all, it's time for me to meet Kikyo in the woods.' Then he thought about the dream and how it all started. 'And then again, maybe not.' With that last thought he rolled over and wraped his arms around Kagome, falling back to sleep with his love snuggling back into his warm embrace. "I love you Kagome." He whispered in her ear, thinking she hadn't heard. She whispered back, "And I love you to, Inu-chan."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: So did ya like it!!! I hope so!! I'm sorry it ended so soon! But I'm thinking about the follow-up. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to please everyone, and so, I decided to both kill Kagome and then bring her back. So what'd you think about the ending? Nice lil twist huh? ^_~ I knew you'd like it. Well, like I always say, any comments feel free to express them! Until next time, Hasta! -Setsuna 


End file.
